MST3K 619 - Red Zone Cuba
The Short Speech: Platform Posture and Appearance Synopsis Through liberal use of the knee test, looking good and standing tall, the secrets of public speaking are revealed. Information The Movie Synopsis A trio of convicts are dooped by a pilot into signing up for what essentially becomes the Bay of Pigs invasion. After they are captured, they plan to escape before they face the firing squad but not before their fellow captive, Chastine tries bribing his involvement by mentioning rich minerals on a mountain he owns. They eventually make it back to the American Southwest without Chastine where they go from town to town robbing and killing in order to fund their trip to said mountain before the law eventually catches up with them. In the end, they portrayed 1961 well, or well enough since it was made in 1965! Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Mike arrives just in time for tonight's Lotto Draw, learning that Tom is a great lotto machine and that you need a lot of lotto numbers. Segment One: While Mike gets the all important power ball, 509, Frank reveals he's kinda in deep to the mob for 50 large. But thanks to some minor re-direction, Dr. F gets the beating intended for Frank. Segment Two: Frank tries convince Dr F that he still has so much to live for and rouses the horribly injured man from his death bed, but questions his posture... Segment Three: While the strain of the movie convinces Mike he's Carol Chaning, Frank reads and relays the mountain of the "hope you die" cards and calls Dr F has been receiving due to his imminent death. Segment Four: As the strain of the movie causes Mike to cycle through yet more celebrities he believes himself to be, Frank tries to announce Dr F's passing, but he yo-yos between life and death. At least until the mob come back for a second go at him. Closing (Segment Five): Mike and the Bots sing a happy perky song to lift their spirits after the movie, while Dr F has recovered enough to "thank" Frank. Stinger: Blind lady plays the piano. Notes The movie in this episode is the source of the frequent callback, "I'm Cherokee Jack." In context, the character is a bit of fifth business, an okie who convinces the gang to fly to Cuba. M&TB are bowled over by his pie-eyed delivery of this introductory line. The riff is often repeated when a new character appears unannounced or says something unexpected. Obscure References *''"... Except by Denny Dillon."'' Denny Dillon is a comedic actress and improv instructor who spent one season on Saturday Night Live, during Jean Doumanian's reign of terror in 1980. *''"John Carradine for Viceroy!" "Sal Mineo for Viceroy!"'' Viceroy is a brand of cigarettes. Sal Mineo was an actor best know for appearing opposite James Dean in "Rebel Without A Cause". *''"Then I joined the Crash Test Dummies."'' The Crash Test Dummies were a 1990s Canadian rock band best known for their hit song "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm". *''"Oh, Moe's gonna kill me!"'' A reference to Curly Howard from The Three Stooges. Coleman Francis somewhat resembles him. *''"Hey, Petey the Plane!"'' A reference to a running gag from an earlier Coleman Francis episode, The Skydivers. *''"It's a Shining Path fantasy camp!"'' The Shining Path is a Peruvian guerrilla/terrorist group. *''"Hi-Cuba!"'' A play off of the popular MST3K catchphrase "Hi-keeba!" *''"Hey Tony, did you bring the book of questions?"'' The Book of Questions is a collection of hypothetical scenarios and ethical questions compiled by biophysicist and ethicist Gregory Stock . (Basically, he turns 'Chicken Soup For The Soul' into a group activity.) *''"This train is bound for glory, this train..."'' Lines from "Land of Hope and Dreams", a pretty obscure Bruce Springsteen song. *''"It's Fee Waybill!"'' A guy in the movie vaguely resembles Fee Waybill, lead singer of The Tubes. *''"I guess I'm a dreamer."'' "...Montreal." This is a reference to a Groucho Marx joke about a pun on the song title, "I'm a Dreamer, Aren't We All." *''"Fuzzy Thurston is the Fugitive!"'' Fred 'Fuzzy' Thurston is a former NFL player, spending most of his career (1958 - 1967) with the Green Bay Packers. *''"Mother of Mercy, is this the end of Curly?"'' A parody of the line spoken by Edward G. Robinson as Little Rico in the 1931 gangster movie "Little Caesar". Video Release *Commerically released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in October 1997. *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in April 2002. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 6 Category:Indie Film